User talk:Fizzyflapjack
__TOC__ Finaly! A wiki that you can create worlds AND has someone who plays Minecraft! I simply love that game. BlackSkyEmpire 01:41, February 14, 2011 (UTC)BlackSkyEmpire Yep, its a fun game :3, and it's a nice wiki MineCraftian 02:16, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Patagonia Hi. Thanks for joining FW. I had a few questions concerning Patagonia in Future World. I've had plans in the area for about half a year, and I also own the Falklands. Here are my rough plans: #Yarphei collapses later this year. Former Peruvian president is appointed as a liberator and puppet of the Yarphese government #Excessively large amounts of Yarphese immigrants (who are already there) vote in favour of Fujimori and independence. #The state establishes its own government, with friendly relations with most nations. The territory I'm shooting for is all of Patagonia, but I can work out a way if you're desperate for Tierra del Fuego or something. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 06:50, March 11, 2011 (UTC) O.O YOU WANT MEH LAND??!!! lulz -- We can have a second South American War if ya want. The control of Patagonia will be your for like half the war, then we (UFSA) can take it back. As for control currently, I have control of Argentina, Uruguay, Paraguay and Chile. (Others include Brazil, Guyana, Suriname, Venezuela, and Colombia). Idk what you plan to do, but hey man, I is keeping mah land for good and you can invade and conquest for like idk a month? lol, the land your shooting for is taken hun, sorry. In means of relations, Yarphei is completely nuetral with the UFSA, and we plan to keep it that way. Its your call, Mr Xun. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 15:53, March 11, 2011 (UTC) lulz I don't really want war. The established Vietnamese communities would probably vote in favour of independence. I mean, I've been planning this for a while. Well, sorry to break it to you, but everything that's been established in FW so far has priority. I don't ask for much, just some total wasteland. I've passed my idea by most of the people on the site and they've been okay with it. All I ask for is a small parcel of land in the south. I'll let you pick whether it's on the Argentine coast or the Chilean coast. Or you can let me know what is it about Patagonia that you particularly want and we can come to a compromise. As for relations, I would be interested in some trade as per Río Gallegos, but if you're going to set up a Cristiana Fernández or Alan García-type government, it's going to not be that great. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 00:13, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh Lawdy we is gunna have a problem. My Grand Marshal is loosly based of Her Excellency of the Argentine Nation. Wellseies i could give you the these two regions of chile (See wikipedia:Chile then go to the Divisions and see areas I & XV) Other than that your kinda out o' luck, srry. I dont really need those places and i guess that could be the area where we let the chilean secessionists live (?). Erm, I can't really fully develop anything at the time (For Spring Break im leaving to Hawaii and idk if the Ritz-Carlton provides free wifi). Sooooooo, just see if you want em. If not, then your kind of screwed. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 03:45, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Might as well give those places back to Peru to bay back for the injustices of the War of the Pacific and the War of the Confederation. :P Well here's a map I made: The territory is extremely negligible and unstrategic. The population in real life is 159,365, which makes up about 0.041% of the UFSA's population, and 0.061% of South America's area. Once I add my Vietnamese immigrants, which should be somewhere from 80,000 to 500,000, that would make it significantly looking for independence. You can even keep Ushuaia, the southernmost city in the world. Some perks: Yarphei has done this in other places, such as Papua and Indonesia. If Patagonia attracts foreign investment, which it likely will, Patagonia will grow to be a lot wealthier and more on commercial shipping routes without you having to do anything. Imagine if the Drake Passage was as great as the Panama Canal as a commercial shipping route. Also, I offer a non-agression pact with this which will improve relations between OIS and PAFF. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 05:44, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Given the fact that it is very small and unimportant to me, i really like the idea !BUT! I was going to create somthing that streched all along the coast of South America called the Anti-Tidal Turbine System. If you let me build it around this nation then i will agree. Shipping will stay the same because these turbines are build into the oceans floor at the edge of the tounge of the ocean. They are only activated when a tsunami is actually going to hit the coastline. That is when shipping is completely halted. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 07:21, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Yarphei has some technology that could fix the problem of tsunamis as well. However, if you wish, you can build whatever you want, so long as I have some sovereignty over it. PS your signature links to another user's page. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 07:31, March 12, 2011 (UTC) LOL -- I used his signature for the tiny letters and must have missed that link Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 07:38, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Fixed the faulty link, and also, do you think that the UFSA could open relations to the Grand Yarphese Republic? Good ones, not bad ones. What we can give: *Use of Satellite Defence Network (UFSA) *Aid in times of crisis *Tourism! :D *Pretty looking minerals (Gems and metals) *Use of fusion technology (? IDK if you alreadt have it) *Tarrifs destroyed between our nations *What ever you want from my tech What we expect: *Cooperation with all South Americans *Fair treatment of South American citizens under law (see Laws of the United Federation of Southern America) *Trade Looks good, lemme consider it a little while longer though. BTW Ritz Carlton should have wi-fi. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 00:21, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I will get to Hawaii in 6 hours (currently 4:23 Pacific Coast Time US) My flight leaves at six Pacific Time, and i have a one hour drive from the Maui airport to the hotel... I'll be on again at 1 AM Pacific Time. Unless somthing is to happen and our flight is delayed... But dun worry, that means i'll be on longer. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 00:25, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Aloha At Maui and Ritz has wifi, so expect some thing fro me. :) Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 10:15, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Template Okay? What do you want the template to do? Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 13:08, March 15, 2011 (UTC) 22pxUFSA OMFG WHY ISNT MY FLAG SHOWING????? Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 19:50, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Because, you, like many before you, do not know of, and therefore do not adhere to, the standard flag naming schema, File:Flag of x.png. When I get to a computer, I will fix this for you. Woogers - talk 20:46, March 15, 2011 (UTC) So: makes . Woogers - talk 22:06, March 15, 2011 (UTC) thank you so much! Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 03:13, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Nombres Latinoamericanos Hey! I was wondering where you get all your Latin American names from. No offence, but they're pretty off. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 04:02, March 16, 2011 (UTC) My head :3 i just make them up. hehe? Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 05:34, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Lol. Let's try to make everything as realistic as possible. You're lucky you don't have to go onto obscure websites for names, like some of us have to do. If you need a list of names, go on Wikipedia and look for them. Also you can ask me or other Spanish speakers on the site. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 05:39, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I am pretty clueless, arn't I? I appreciate the help everyone has been giving me, and I havn't figured out a way to show it. So, you guys are pretty awesome. Thanks, Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 05:42, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Lol. No problema. Just remember, Wikipedia is your best friend and will solve 99% of anything you need to research. Once you start writing deeper it will account for only 95%, but 3% can be found on other language editions of Wikipedia. That's where Google Translate comes in. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 05:55, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Australia Australia is too vague a title to use, especially for a redirect. Change it to Australia (FW). And in the future, to make a redirect, you put this on a page: #Redirect: Page Name Question I gotta question for ya. Respond back when you have a chance. Woogers - talk ( ) 03:25, April 5, 2011 (UTC)